warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Loki (Warframe)/@comment-24555036-20140216152128/@comment-24406583-20140220173933
I agree with most of this, but I do have some things to dissagree, let me state out what I disagree with. "The Rhino is great for speed if used right, yes, a large number of beginning players use him incorrectly; the Rhino is about stomp and charge, not iron skin and tanking." First of all, rhino was designed to solely tank for a team, or to be ideal for solo players, so you saying that rhino is not meant for tanking leads me to believe you play little to none about rhino. Second, Rhino wasn't meant to "Stomp and Charge", as charge is useless in both utility and damage in later levels, and if you would like to argue with me that it's great for mobility- then theres another warframe who has the same basic skill, and does it better: Excalibur, so you can take that ability right out. If you want to tank, then use Rhino, if you want to have great mobility, use Excalibur. Saying that rhino is used for speed will only lead more people into comparing him back to excalibur in who has the best mobility, and we don't need another argument of which frame is better at doing what, like Loki and Ash. The only two abilities that make Rhino shine are his Iron Skin and Rhino Stomp. "Yes he is used because he can take some damage, at high levels he only gets 1-hit-K.O.'d by the majority of attacks" This also leads me to believe that you don't play rhino very often. Its true, even though I hate rhino players because they get a little ansy in-game and they think that they're all that and a bag of chips, I still use rhino myself from time to time. If you really knew how much damage his Iron skin can actually take, you wouldn't be saying that he gets one-hit KO'd. Even when I use my Iron Skin at level 55, it still takes a LONG while for it to wear off, and by that time, I would've had enough energy to have put on 2 or 3 more Iron skins on me while using a Rhino Stomp to help with the CC. If you're going to say positive things on how Loki is a valuable member in higher levels, in which case, he very much is, especially when trolling, then don't put misleading information to new warframe members about how rhino will get 1hit KO'd in higher levels, because that certainly isn't true. "Loki is better for solo’ing, no doubt about that. So much so that I only use Loki or Volt to solo (for a volt speed build). Of all the frames, no, Loki is not the best, but he is great. " When it comes to soloing, Rhino or Trinity should be the ideal warframes to use. A brand new Rhino, rank 30 with a rully ranked Iron skin and Stomp with a potato would be equivalent to a potatoed Loki, rank 30 with 1 forma. UNLESS You're a well-experienced player, Rhino should be greatly desired for starter warframe newbies than Loki when it comes to Solo play, and TBH, you really shouldn't even be trying to use volt for solo play, unless you just want to have fun, but if you're trying to solo defence and survival with him, then it best be only with corpus and you should only have the expectation of only reaching to level 25 because most of his abilities fall off the chart at being useful in later game-play